breadwinnersfandomcom-20200223-history
Night of the Living Bread
"Night of the Living Bread" is the 14th episode in the first season of Breadwinners, and the 27th/28th episode overall. It aired on October 18, 2014. Synopsis SwaySway and Buhdeuce invent a loaf of bread so irresistible it turns their customers into bread-craving zombies. Plot Part 1 The episode starts when The Breadwinners are in the Bread Maker's man cave watching him make bread. The Bread Maker then decides to let SwaySway and Buhdeuce have a chance to make their own bread. After misusing their powers, the Bread Maker decides to show the guys all of his bread ingredients. He then holds up a golden chest that contains a substance that makes any bread irresistible - the Yeast of Irresistable Craving. The Bread Maker warns them that only a tiny amount can be used in each batch. When the door bell rings, the Bread Maker goes to answer it leaving Buhdeuce and SwaySway to the bread making. SwaySway decides to pour the entire bottle of Yeast in the batch of dough. They call it the Irresistibly Cravable Bread. At the door is the Lava Mole, who starts yet another fight with the Bread Maker. The guys bake their bread and take it back to their house. They then go around Duck Town and give free loaves of Irresistably Cravable Bread to their friends, including T-Midi, Ketta, and Mr. Pumpers. When the guys return to their garage they find that there are thousands of orders for their new bread. When the go to deliver some to T-Midi, they find no lights on in his house. SwaySway and Buhdeuce then discover that T-Midi is a zombie. They run screaming out and drive away until Rambamboo catches up to them. The guys are relieved to see her, until they find that she too is a zombie. Even the entire Tadpolice has been turned into zombies. Eventually the guys crash in the town and become surrounded by the bread craving zombies. Part 2 The guys try to escape, but the rocket van doesn't start. They hope Ketta would show up - she does, but also became a zombie. They then realize why everyone has turned into a zombie. When they find out that the Irresistibly Cravable Bread caused it, they abandon the Rocket Van and attempt escape. They then realize they are in the Lower Yeast Side, and thanks to the Irresistably Cravable Bread crumb left on their bodies, the zombies are still after them. They level up into Zombie Hunters to fight off the zombies more effectively. While escaping, they find a motorbike and ride it back to their house. Jenny Quackles arrives on their pier, only for a heartbroken SwaySway to see that she too is a zombie. The guys race down into the mines while everyone follows them. When they get back to the Bread Maker's man cave, Lava Mole is still wrestling the Bread Maker. Bread Maker suggests Lava Mole fights the zombies, but the latter burrows his way away in fright. Bread Maker asks what is going on. SwaySway and Buhdeuce tell him how it all happened, to which he starts creating an antidote. SwaySway and Buhdeuce distract the zombies with their Thriller-parodied dance to stall time for the antidote to be ready. As soon as Bread Maker hears their cries, he finally gets the antidote dough in the oven, and all zombies are fed with the antidote. Everyone has no memory of them being zombies, including a delighted T-Midi since they're in the man cave. The Bread Maker is a little ticked off, so he banned the Breadwinners from baking bread.The three party punch to that. In the end of the episode, because of Buhdeuce's stupidity he eats a loaf even after he knows their effects. Characters Major characters *SwaySway *Buhdeuce * Jelly * Bread Maker * Ketta * T-Midi * Rambamboo Supporting characters * Lava Mole Cameo * Mr. Pumpers * Jenny Quackles Cameo Songs * Zombie Booty Transcript *Night of the Living Bread/Transcript Trivia * This is the first holiday special and the first half-hour special, the next holiday special is A Crustmas Story. * This is the first half-hour special, the second is Birds of a Feather and the third is A Crustmas Story. * This episode obviously proves that SwaySway and Buhdeuce aren't very good cookers or listeners. * This is the 1st time SwaySway's head explodes. ** It happened again in A Crustmas Story along with Ketta, T-Midi and Oonski the Great with their heads exploding for the first time. * This episode proves that SwaySway still has a crush on Jenny Quackles. * Jenny Quackles makes her second appearence. * This is the first (and so far the only) time zombies appear. * In this episode you can obviously tell Buhdeuce is not smart because after what had just happened he still had to try the loaf. * In the end credits, when SwaySway says, "I'm a duck, he's a duck, quack quack quack quack quack-a-duck!" Jenny Quackles is in the upper right corner which happens in every episode, but still looks like a zombie. * This is spoofed on Night of the Living Dead. * Lava Mole appears to have a fear of zombies. * The only major character absent is Oonski the Great. * The dance that Buhdeuce does in the bread cave is a parody of Michael Jackson's Thriller. gallery Bandicam 2016-06-16 19-56-33-473.jpg bandicam 2016-06-16 20-05-59-483 - копия.jpg bandicam 2016-06-16 20-11-37-918 - копия.jpg bandicam 2016-06-16 20-14-38-742 - копия.jpg bandicam 2016-06-16 20-18-04-862 - копия.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:SwaySway Episodes Category:Buhdeuce Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes